survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayed the Dragon
'"Slayed the Dragon" '''is the sixteenth and final episode of [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island]]. Day 36: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - "The SurvivORG Gauntlet" The next challenge for Destierro was the SurvivORG Gauntlet, a classic challenge featured in many prior seasons of the ORG. The players had to complete a combination of previous challenges during the season, with the winner finishing in the fastest time possible. Exile Island officially ended at the Final 6, which meant that no more players would attend during the season. The times varied quite a bit between the players, with only two players getting under 10 minutes - Cia and Vlin, while others scored times of over 50 minutes. Cia won with the fastest time overall, winning the challenge with a time of 7:13 to Vlin's 8:48, giving her a 4th Individual Immunity win on the season. Day 36: F5 Tribal Council Destierro came into #tribal-council-16 with just 5 players remaining: Ellie and the La Vlina 4 of Vlin, Cia, Lexa, and Enzo who had voted together at the previous Tribal Councils. This was a very quick Tribal Council - Ellie was not expecting to survive and locked in early, while the 4 also submitting for Ellie after she lost Immunity. At the votes, Ellie voted for Vlin while the rest of the players voted for her, sending her out in 5th Place by a vote of 4-1. This left the core 4, who successfully navigated the merge game, but now have to turn on each other to make the Final 2. Day 37: Final 4 Immunity Challenge - "What's Missing?" Destierro came into #immunity-challenge-17 for their Final 4 Immunity Challenge, with just Cia, Enzo, Lexa, and Vlin remaining. The challenge was new and involved castaways receiving a number of items in sequence, and they had to attempt to find out the item missing from each sequence in the fastest time possible. For only the second time in the last 6 Immunity Challenges, Cia did not win the challenge and Immunity, with this time Lexa retrieving the necklace for the first time since Final 12, edging out Cia with a time of 6:04 to 9:07. Day 37: F4 Tribal Council The Final 4 of Destierro joined #tribal-council-17 for their next Tribal Council, as the tribe was just down to the 4 "La Vlina" members, and finally had to turn on itself. Cia had made herself a threat both socially and physically, winning many challenges and making obvious bonds with several of the jury. After Lexa won Immunity, it became clear to the remaining three that they needed to take out Cia, but not before an emotional Tribal Council with several bonds aired and discussed. Cia locked in her vote for Vlin after trying to flip one of the 3 and force fire, but it was not to be, and she was voted out unanimously 3-1 to end up in 4th Place, likely winning if she made the end. Day 38: Final 3 Immunity Challenge: "The FIC" The next and FINAL challenge for Destierro was held in #tribal-council-18, and it consisted of a live challenge where the 3 players had to answer questions about the season correctly, with the winner answering the most. It was held at 6:30 PM EST on December 12th. In the challenge, the players split some of the earlier questions, opening the door for anyone to win. Soon, Vlin and Enzo pulled ahead of Lexa, who was the first to be mathematically eliminated from the challenge. Vlin led 7-5-3 over Enzo with two questions left, and after Enzo scored to make it 7-6, it was down to the final question, which Vlin answered correctly, giving him the necklace and a guaranteed spot in Final Tribal Council. It was his second overall Individual Immunity win and his first time making Final Tribal Council in any game. This left Vlin to choose between Enzo and Lexa to face off against in FTC. Day 39: F3 Tribal Council Destierro (comprised of just Lexa, Vlin, and Enzo) finished the Final Immunity Challenge in #tribal-council-18 with Vlin winning FIC, and being able to choose who he wanted to sit next to him in Final Tribal Council. This season ended in a Final 2 due to Ellie pressing the button in the Exile Island Safari, and additionally this season, as well as GuatemORGla (with Abdi and Cool), is the first back-to-back seasons with Final 2s in SurvivORG since MORGquesas and ThailORG. After the challenge, Lexa and Enzo both openly pleaded with each other and Vlin to make their cases as to why they should be the one taken to the Final 2. An emotional battle ensued, but it did not last long, and Vlin soon submitted his sole vote for Enzo, who finished just shy of the FTC after losing on the last question of FIC and ended up as the Final Juror of PanORGma in 3rd Place. Day 40: Final Tribal Council FTC is in #final-tribal-council. The Jury has until 5:00 PM EST Saturday, December 14th, 2019 to cast their vote. Even if all the votes are in, the votes will not lock until the deadline. The official SurvivORG: PanORGma reunion show will be held 6:00 PM EST Saturday, December 14th, 2019 on the main /r/Survivor server. Day 43: Jurors and their FTC Votes: 11th Place: Josh voted for Lexa 10th Place: Zzra voted for Vlin 9th Place: Musette voted for Lexa 8th Place: Natalie voted for Lexa 7th Place: Mr Fish voted for Vlin 6th Place: Kyle voted for Lexa 5th Place: Ellie voted for Lexa 4th Place: Cia voted for Vlin 3rd Place: Enzo voted for Lexa Lexa won SurvivORG: PanORGma by a vote of 6-3 over Vlin. Trivia * Cia became the first woman to win 4 or more Individual Immunities in the same season. * Lexa became the first woman to win SurvivORG since Abi in SurvivORG: ThailORG. * The episode title was given by Lexa, talking about winning the Final 4 Immunity Challenge and defeating Cia.